


...Just a Memory...

by SuriQuill



Series: The Just A... Series [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuriQuill/pseuds/SuriQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kratos mourns Anna and Lloyd Warning: may contain spoilers! oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Just a Memory...

…Just a Memory…

Kratos POV

_There's a knock at my door…great, just great…probably someone else HE sent to try and cheer me up._

_The door opens and I don't even have to look up to know who it is._

_The blue haired seraph walks over to me._

"Kratos, look at me." _He says._

_I don't._

_I hear him sigh before he speaks again._

"What's wrong, my friend?" _he asks me._

"They're gone Yuan…gone…" _I say not looking up from the object I hold in my hand._

"Who's gone?" _Yuan asks._

"Anna…and our son…" _I say._

"What happened, if you don't mind?" _My friend says kneeling down by me._

"…Anna…" I say taking a deep breath. "…Her Exsphere when crazy when Kvar tried to take her back to the Human Ranch…It…It turned her into a monster. She lost control and went to kill our son…Noishe stopped her, getting himself hurt. She regained control for a short time then…and she…she asked me to kill her." _I say sobbing, Yuan putting a hand on my shoulder._

"Then she lost her control again, and went to attack me. And I…I killed her, running her through with my sword. Noishe and my son had somehow fallen off the cliff during that time, Anna's Exsphere falling with them. I looked, but I never found them. Mithos then brought me back here." _I tell him._

"I believe…I'll leave you to grieve…" _Yuan says._ "…And I'll somehow get Mithos to leave you be as well." _He says with a slight smile, standing up and walking toward the door._

"…Thanks…" _I say looking up for the first time from the locket I held._

"By the way…" _He says Stopping at the door_ "…What’s your Son's name?"

"…Lloyd…Anna named him Lloyd…" _I say to him before he walks out, shutting the door behind him._

_I look back down at the picture in the locket…Me, Anna…and our baby…Lloyd._ "Lloyd and Anna Now…Just a Memory…"

 


End file.
